The Rise of the God-Demons
by The Impostor
Summary: Four years after the defeat of Gaea, a new threat emerges. The gods have yet a third persona, and it may be the most dangerous. Through it all, six, three Greek and three Roman are the only ones who can stand against it. No longer accepting OCs.
1. Demons Rise from Hell

**A/N: Hey! Looking into my third OC story, and I need you, the readers to help, there's a bit of story here, and the OC rules at the bottom of the page, so send me your character(s) if you're interested!**

* * *

**30 January, 1649, London.**

"You've lost, so-called 'pure' half-bloods. Parliament has taken control from your beloved Charles, and now he is dead. Lord Protector Cromwell, son of Demonic Minerva, has seized the leadership of our proud nation, and the time has come for you, the cowards that pass for demigods, sons and daughters of Greece and Rome, to leave the isles!" Laughed a man with brown hair in a bowl-shaped cut, and clad in steel roman-style armor. The puritan movement was a brilliant step! The gods' mightiest forms shall take the world by storm; there is little purpose to your existence; I suggest that you be glad for our mercy, and head for the new world colonies. We will consider your fate then, should we meet before the God-Demons take the earth for their own." He finished, shooting down a few of the cornered crowd he was speaking to with a pistol, but allowing the others to escape; the fighting was simply too much, there was no way that Cromwell would allow the war to continue; their purpose had been accomplished, and with the perception of the gods as demons soon to run hot, the God-Demons would soon storm the world.

* * *

**29 May, 1661, somewhere in Scotland.**

"There they are! Kill the roundhead bastards!" Declared the military captain, incidentally a son of Ares, as his army converged upon a group of Demon Demigods gathered in a grove deep within a remote forest far north of Edinburgh. After a year of hiding, there they were, the last remnants of Cromwell's forces, and by extension, the so-called children of the God-Demons, the ones who'd nearly destroyed the world, and would surely again. "CHARGE!" The commander ordered, leading his force into the glen, shooting and spearing at everything that moved.

* * *

"That was our last hope..." Muttered one of the few survivors of the attack. "How the hell did they find us?" He demanded, shooting the leader an angry look.

"They must have had a demigod searching for us, we can't do anything but make like our much less bold cousins and find asylum in the new world, perhaps we can found a settlement, like theirs in New Netherland." Muttered the lead.

* * *

**Present day, Detroit, Michigan.**

"Hank! WE NEED TO MOVE!" Shouted Lauren, one of his companions on the quest, in reference to the rapidly spreading fire that would almost certainly envelop the building, and cause it to collapse in only a paltry few minutes' time.

Hank Johns, son of Hephaestus, wasn't expecting this. It seemed like a routine quest, just destroy some machinery used by some pockets of Gaea supporters, and kill any cyclopes, telekines, etc. that attacked you. But of course some kind of greek fire trap just had to spring on them, and here they were, him, Lauren Rikert, daughter of Demeter, and Lance Marselius, son of Boreas. Near death, and their time inching closer to empty with each second.

"There! I see an exit!" Shouted Hank, making a break for a convenient side door, his companions in tow. They bolted out the exit, but were stopped immediately after by a mysterious young woman with purple eyes, ginger hair, wearing a long black skirt, and a leather jacket, and clutching a black umbrella, closed, spontaneously floating down from the sky.

"Hello there, so I see the fire didn't work..." She muttered. "That's no fun, bunnies can't just stay alive..." She continued. "Looks like miss Tish Mereva needs to get her hands dirty..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Demanded Lance as he launched an icy wind at the woman, who jumped over it with incredible speed, and kicked Lance in the back of the head hard with a stiff black heel, killing him.

"What the hell!?" Demanded Hank as he cloaked his hands in flames, and rushed at Tish, only to be frozen by a blast of icy wind.

"Hm, my sculptures look better with no heads..." She decided, and whacked Hank's head off with the steel-tipped handle of her umbrella.

"NO MORE!" Sobbed Lauren as she generated vines to attack the mysterious woman, but found those vines promptly burned.

"Tell your little club that some old friends are visiting!" Cheered Tish as she leaped into the air, and left the city for parts unknown.

* * *

**Present Day, somewhere in Kansas.**

"One guy!?" Shouted the leader of the third cohort, as they found their way into a long since abandoned cornfield. The entire third cohort was sent to this bumfuck nowhere town to find some army that kept slaughtering monsters and demigods alike, whole battalions dead in seconds, and here they were, and all they found was one loser sitting out in a cornfield at 12:00 am.

"Weeeeeeelllll, I see the oh-so-elite troops of Camp Jupiter have taken an interest in yours truly, what a glorious day..." The man muttered sarcastically, as he got up, giving the cohort the opportunity to see him. He was young, maybe 18 or 19, and bore a good deal of resemblance to former praetor Jason Grace, but the hair was off, this man had spiked black hair with bits of white here and there, and it was slightly longer than Jason's. He wore a gray jacket with no shirt and gloves, along with brown cargo pants. Slung on his back was a mysterious steel cylinder.

"Are you the Kansas army?" Asked The squadron leader, suddenly nervous over the matter.

"So that's what you fuckers are calling me!" He laughed. "See for yourself!" Suddenly, the cylinder on his back began to rotate, and 13 steel swords emerged from it, carried by strong winds localized around them. "Behold the round table!" The swords launched forward with incredible speed, and swarmed the cohort, killing the majority of them in seconds. "Now for the rest of you..." He muttered as he called down lightning strikes that killed all of the remainder save for the leader. "Tell them Brian Grace sent you." He laughed as the final soldier retreated.

* * *

"May, wake up! Lauren has some news!" Shouted a boy from the Athena cabin May didn't really know.

May groaned, this was far earlier than she wished to wake up during the summer, but this was still a bit pressing, the last bits of Gaea's supporters were to be eliminated, and she was one of the three assigned to one of these cleanup missions... "Well, looks like I need to find out what they're up to..." Muttered May, as she changed out of her red pajamas into her standard camp attire of an orange camp t shirt, jean shorts, and brown sandals, and began to vainly attempt a taming of her ever-unkempt black hair. "After all, I may need to fight a few of them, my enemy must be known..." She concluded as she grabbed her sword, the celestial bronze katana that the Hephaestus cabin had made for her after the seemingly endless bunker raids she'd conducted in their service, and left the Athena cabin for the ampitheater.

"The woman just killed Lance with a kick, and then... then she gained his power! AND THEN THE SAME THING HAPPENED TO HANK!" Lauren sobbed. "She said something about 'old friends' and left." Sighed Lauren, thoroughly tired and out of patience, she bolted from the stage, for the sake of solitude.

"Well, I believe I know the nature of our problem here." Noted Chiron, panic in his eyes.

"Well then, why don't you give us the low-down?" Snarked Dionysus, a bit impatient over any explanation of the mysterious deaths.

"That woman was a demon demigod."

"Demon demigod?" The crowd collectively inquired.

"You are no doubt familiar with the fact that over time, the gods take different forms, different personae that carry over if they spend enough time in them; that's why there are both Greek and Roman demigods. There are three, however, the third split from us long ago." Began Chiron. "You see, with the large scale conversion to Christianity across the Roman empire in light of emperor Constantine, the gods were largely forgotten, relegated to fiction at best, and at worst, believed to be demonic deceivers intent on direct rule of humanity. Over the next 500 years, the gods became slowly more violent, controlling, and their benevolent sides began to disappear. Thankfully, just as they were set to become the totalitarian rulers of humanity, King Charlemagne, son of Zeus, restored a bit of the gods' old identity. This proved sufficient to keep the God-Demons at bay, and the renaissance brought the old spirit of the gods back once again. However, another movement was brewing around the same time; the reformation led to the rise of Christian fundamentalism, and this in turn pushed back. The Greek, Roman, and Demonic personae were let out in equal measure, and thus, a conflict arose between the demigods as an extension of this. In 1600s England, a civil war was fought, and the demonic demigods won, only to be unseated 11 years later. This caused not only the first schism between demigod types, but also created a bitter rivalry between the factions, it's quite likely that the demonic demigods have returned."

"What do you suppose they want? I can't even remember being a demon!" Shouted a panicked Dionysus.

"They seem to be hunting demigods down, there is only one course of action, then. We must fortify the camp, and prepare to be besieged; it is only a matter of time before we are found, and as demigods, they can bypass the barrier." Answered Chiron. "In addition, it's for the best that we send out a party on a quest, for the purpose of reconnaissance, to determine their number, strength, and the like."

"Who wants to lead the quest?" Asked Dionysus. No reply. "There'll be glory!" Still nothing. "Well if no one is going to-"

"I'll take it!" Shouted May, before she knew quite what she was doing.

"Very well, May Kleid, you are a hero leading a quest, go to the oracle, and recruit two companions." Instructed Chiron.

* * *

"Gaius sir!" Shouted a scraggly-looking messenger as he ran to the Roman praetor. The leader of the Third Cohort has returned, with new information on the Kansas Army.

"What, bring all of them then!" Ordered Gaius.

"Well, that's the problem, their leader is the only survivor, and the report says that one man did it...

"Get a scholar to search the records, and find the augurs." Ordered Gaius. Something seemed very wrong, and without some action, there would be tartarus to pay.

* * *

**A/N: So, now I need some OCs... Are you up to it? Here is a list of OCs needed:**

**Preface: This takes place four or so years after The Heroes of Olympus, so the canon main characters are mostly elsewhere. Consequently avoid mentioning them in your bios **

**I need a total of about 8 Greek and 12 Roman Demigods. Two from each will be chosen as questers, the others will play a larger role in sieges.**

**I also need 3 more Demonic Demigods.**

**Here is the bio:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15):

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Powers:

Weapons:

Appearance

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Personality:

Flaw(s):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Theme Song (Optional):


	2. Brian cuts holes in our plane

**A/N: Thank you for all the OCs thus far, I still need 8 more Roman demigods, 2 more Demonic demigods and 4 more Greek demigods, and that should be all, and we have quest winners! Read on to see if yours won.**

* * *

"Hello?" Shouted May, into the cave that the Oracle resided in.

"I hear you are the volunteer for the quest." Said Rachel, with a calm nod.

"Yes, I need a prophecy I hear... Not quite sure why, tradition I guess..."

"I thought children of Athena were intelligent." Countered Rachel.

"Hey, I'm not too good at math or physics, I take tactics from my mother, or one of them at least." Retorted May.

"Well, I'd better get this prophecy done before I change my mind..." Muttered Rachel, as the Spirit of Delphi took over her body.

**Child of Wisdom prepare for strife**

**For children of gods shall fall by knife**

**Whether Greece and Rome, or Demons prevail**

**Will depend on what working with war will entail**

**If you choose to set your hatred aside**

**those you wish death upon will have died!**

"What does it mean?!" Demanded May, simultaneously terrified and confused.

"Well, generally you take it to Chiron to be interpreted, so go do that, I guess..." Answered Rachel, with a shrug.

* * *

"Well this means that the future is ambiguous, that we could win or lose, depending on some key actions." Explained Chiron. "the more ambiguous and therefore more worrisome portion is that referring to setting your hatred aside, I'm not sure who you must agree to work with, but a child of Ares, or Ares himself seems likely, given the 'working with war' line."

"No way! I'm not working with those bastards. They're too unpredictable, I need allies I can depend on to carry out the plan!" Protested May.

"I am sorry, do what you wish, but know that you will be unable to avoid the words of the prophecy, one way or another, it will occur." Assured Chiron.

"I won't let it, my plan forbids it." Resolved May, as she left to find companions; there were only two on her mind.

* * *

"Well Reiner, let's see if you suck slightly less than I've been led to believe..." Laughed a shapely girl with dark red hair going to her midback and dark brown eyes clad in a blue t shirt with a white stripe, white jeans, and blue sneakers, clutching a large bronze-tipped spear.

"I'm damn better than you, Laura! Let's see if you can keep up!" Answered Reiner, an athletic boy with spiky blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a denim vest over a white shirt, and jeans, with a pair of combat boots, an orange watch on his right wrist and several braided bands on his left. A harness was slung over his shoulder, and he held a two sided sword in his hands.

Laura produced a makeup case from her jean pocket, and clicked it open. "Win this battle." She spoke into the mirror, and emerged with a new resolve in her eyes.

"That won't help!" Shouted Reiner, as he ran at Laura, and brought one of his blades down.

Laura cracked a smile and easily moved out of the way. "Too slow!"

"Really?" Asked Reiner, as he quickly changed directions and spun the sword toward his opponent.

"Indeed." Laura quickly jumped back, and thrust her spear at Reiner.

"Nice try!" Reiner dodged that with a quick jump, and brought his sword in position to brain Laura.

"So predictable..." Yawned Laura, as she sidestepped that attack, and leveled her spear at Reiner's head. "Game over."

"Shit, I still can't win..." Muttered Reiner, suddenly downcast.

"Now now, you just need to get stronger. You'll reach me someday." Reassured Laura, with a smirk, and a kiss blown in Reiner's direction, causing Reiner to drool.

"Laura, I need you for a quest!" Declared May, coming on to the practice field and seeing the mischievous daughter of Aphrodite.

"What, this demon bullshit? Sure, why not, I was looking for some new fun anyway." Answered Laura.

"Good, now we need to find-"

"Reiner is coming." Laura declared, not asked.

"No, he's not! I can't well have a son of Ares fucking my plans up! It's bad enough that I have to trust you!" Protested May.

"I want to go." Argued Reiner, with a big grin. "And c'mon, give Ares a chance!"

"No, we're finding Ace, and that is final!" Shouted May.

"We... Are... Taking... Reiner..." Charmspoke Laura.

"Fine." Muttered May, under Laura's spell, but not as much as Reiner.

"Well, I find that my ex and my latest project are accompanying me on my quest... This truly will be interesting." Thought Laura, a grin on her face.

* * *

"Now, May Kleid, Laura Belmont, and Reiner Leonhardt, the three of you shall embark upon a quest; your purpose is to find the enemy encampment, and return with whatever intel you find there. A bit of scrounging has uncovered that the camp of the Demonic demigods is located somewhere in Western Texas. We aren't sure exactly where, but that is the approximate area where they settled. Furthermore, we have provided you with a direct flight to San Antonio from New York, here are your three tickets, and a good deal of food and other such supplies. While this should only take a day or two, and the flight back is in three days. Sadly, the gods cannot help in this quest, as it seems their three personae are in intense conflict at this time, Dionysus has been called to Olympus for this reason." Explained Chiron.

"Alright then, let's get to this." Resolved May. Running to the van piloted by Argus, her companions in tow.

* * *

"Now, Laura, get out any of your daddy issues out now, we are running a tight ship, and I don't need you fucking this shit up!" Groaned May, eager to complete this quest quickly.

"Oh my gods May! Be a little bit nicer, I'm quite fine for the record! And you need to calm down, what I did to you is two years in the past!"

"Perhaps if you didn't cheat on me, I could be more mature about our breakup." Retorted May.

"Hey! This effects me!" Reiner interjected.

"You want to forget this." Laura encouraged via charmspeak.

"I want to forget this." Agreed Reiner.

"And stop that, it just isn't right to use it on such a weak mind!" Reprimanded May.

"I'm just encouraging what he wants!" Countered Laura. "And it worked for me."

"That's different!" Protested May, but she was cut off by their reaching the airport and Argus opening the door.

* * *

"So, what's the outlook?" Gaius, already clad in his imperial gold battle armor, and with his gladius, spatha, spear, and shield slung on his back, demanded from the augur, as he observed the entrails, the omens of which he didn't care to understand.

"Well, there is an undeniable element of war, but there is ambiguity, no clear word on whether we win or lose, and it looks like we'll be hearing from our Greek friends at some point..." Noted the augur. "And here's something about West Texas, if anything that's likely to be the enemy base, we can have the legion mobilized in three hours..."

"In that case, I'll be taking a scouting party out immediately." Resolved Gaius, his green eyes flashing with excitement.

"But what of the senate, son of Mars?" Inquired the augur.

"Tell them to ready the legion, I am carrying this mission out with or without public approval, declared Gaius, as he left to search for companions.

* * *

"Xander! Old friend! I believe the time has come for war!" Announced Gaius, as he observed a boy of what appeared to be middle eastern origin with a shaved head, but black stubble protruding from his scalp on the camp's climbing wall. On his left arm was a tatoo of his mother's symbol, Bellona. On his right was an SPQR tatoo.

"Well, this should be fun then!" Laughed Xander, descending from the wall to Gaius' position. "Where do I come in?"

"I'm taking two allies on a secret mission, to the enemy camp in West Texas, are you interested? It's recon, with a few fights wherever necessary.

"Sounds like a party! Let me get some armor, and I'll be there." Agreed Xander.

"So, I heard about your little scouting party." Muttered a girl with purple hair and blue eyes, clad in a purple camp t shirt, denim shorts, and a blue baseball cap.

"Well, I suppose we could bring you along Sarah, daughter of Fortuna and all that... We need all the luck we can get. Just make sure you don't trip over anything." Agreed Gaius.

"Hey! I'm not that clumsy!" Protested Sarah.

"We leave for the Amtrak station in San Francisco in 15 minutes, gather your things, quickly." Ordered Gaius.

* * *

"Lord Balam, it seems both camps have another quest out. Greek Demigods have been spotted in New York City, and Roman Demigods in San Francisco. I suppose that they have found out about us, and wish to gain more information." Reported a muscular young man with black hair and blue eyes, and a red t shirt reading "Camp Inferno", orange jeans, and purple shoes.

"Well then, I suppose that another round of executions is in order. John, have our two active agents go after whichever group is closer to their positions." Ordered Balam, a red-fur covered human man with an extra bit of black hair on his head, and clad in a proper looking business suit.

"Yes sir." Agreed John.

"Keep in mind, our assault begins in two weeks, and as our forces will be divided, we need to reduce their numbers as much as possible, now that we're closing in, issue the following order: No longer leave one of the enemy alive to incite fear." Declared Balam. "The future is still blurred, there are many possibilities, do not let our loss become one of them.

* * *

"Okay, so the plan is simple enough, we pose as demon demigods, and the first night we sneak into wherever their records are kept. At that point, we get out, and get back to this airport." May pointed to their eventual destination. We lay low there, and wait for our flight back, and with intel in hand, we prepare for the siege."

"Sounds like a plan." Agreed Laura.

"I'll do it!" Shouted Reiner.

"The slightest gaffe ruins the plans, so don't leave the script." Ordered May, bringing out a grouping of papers and handing them off. "These contain questions almost sure to be asked, and appropriate answers. For questions that aren't expected, there are general answers to be applied to any of these situations. Memorize these, and we should be fine."

"Good work, you really are a great tactician." Complimented Reiner, with a sincere smile.

May shrugged, and was a little bit shocked. Why did that son of Ares validating her work make her feel satisfied? Was her prejudice fading?

"Oh gods! The wings just came off!" Shouted Laura, who was sitting at the window of the plane, and noted the abrupt ripping firsthand.

"I see I've been found out!" Laughed Brian, as he forced the door of the plane open, causing air to rush out.

"Who are you?" Asked May, terrified.

"The man who will spell your death." Muttered Brian, as he shot a bolt of lightning into the plane. May dodged it with a quick flip to the seat behind her, but the strike lit the seat on fire, and Reiner and Laura were still on the other side of that.

"Not so fast!" Shouted May, drawing her katana, and running at Brian, only to be met by his many blades. "You can do better!" Taunted May, as she effortlessly deflected all of them.

"I'm even better up close!" Brian declared as he drew his primary blade, a black-hilted steel sword, with an electrical current surging through it.

"The hilt'll block the shock just fine!" Countered May, as they clashed, their fast strikes meeting, but neither coming out on top.

"You seem to have forgotten something..." Muttered Brian, as his other swords flew from the back of the plane at May, who dodged them, but was grazed by two or three. Brian then looked out of the plane, and noted it was coming closer to the ground, as it was falling at a rather fast rate without its wings. "Goodbye now." Brian flew out of the plane on a current of wind.

* * *

"Um, guys?" Asked Gaius, as the whole Amtrak station went cold. He looked at his two companions to find them frozen solid. "What the fuck?!" He muttered, as he saw a mysterious young woman coming towards him.

"It was much too hot, don't you think? But you're still as hot as when we started, why would that be?" Wondered Tish.

* * *

**A/N: Be honest, is May too much of a bitch? She will get better; character development and all that... Anyway, Until next time!**


	3. We Take a Bus

**A/N: Well, fortunately, despite my inability to post during my hiatus, at least I found time to write, so I should have several updates coming your way today and tomorrow! Enjoy! (Also, I hope this makes up for my absence…)**

"Shit! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Shouted Reiner, looking out nervously at the body of water fast growing nearer under them.

"Relax guys, we can still make it! The plane might be able to break the surface tension." Explained May, as she crawled over to the rear emergency exit, fighting the force of gravity, as the nose of the plane was falling faster. "We just need to get to the back, we can get out of this deathtrap before it fills up with water that way!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Agreed Reiner, Laura in tow, and the other passengers on the plane, or at least those who weren't killed during Brian's assault.

"Now, as soon as we hit that body of water, we jump, and pray to whatever gods aren't demons right now that crazy lightning guy isn't near here." Concluded May, as the water became only paltry few hundred feet below them. "NOW!" She declared, as the questers jumped out of the plane into the lake. As soon as they did, lightning erupted from the sky, but a few hundred feet off, and didn't shock anyone from the plane.

"I'm going to assume he's still close…" Muttered Laura.

"We're just lucky his aim isn't better…" Agreed May. "The crash gave him a good enough idea as to where we are, and all he has to do now is fly over to find us, in the water, we're sitting ducks. We need to move."

"Right, let's go under water for as long as possible." Agreed Reiner, dunking his head under water.

"Weirdly smart…" Noted May, as she and Laura joined him.

* * *

"Damn, I have no clue if I zapped 'em… And now I'm out of charge." Muttered Brian. "Well, they need to hate me, so it may be just as well, after all, for all I know, they're the ones Lord Balam was talking about…"

"That should be sufficient!" Gasped May, as she, Reiner, and Laura emerged from the water.

"No strikes for awhile." Noted Reiner, the now-calm night sky seeming to agree with him.

"Maybe we should figure out where the fuck we are…" Groaned Laura, looking out to the skyline in front of them, it looked to be a fairly major city…

"It's Chicago." Determined May. "This is Lake Michigan."

"Great, you know anyone in Chicago?" Asked Laura, desperate for somewhere marginally comfortable to sleep after that day.

"Sure enough, my mom lives in an apartment downtown." Explained May.

"Your mom?" Questioned Reiner. "But I thought you were a daughter of Athena."

"My gods…" Groaned May. "Apparently you are as dumb as being a son of Ares would suggest. Athena doesn't just give her children to smart men you know, just as many exceptional women receive children from her, as my mother did."

"Hey, cut me a break, I didn't know! And it isn't like any of the other gods do it!"

"Actually, Apollo poses as a woman from time to time, and-" Laura stopped there.

"And what?" Asked May, genuinely curious.

"Never mind, let's find your mom." Decided Laura.

* * *

Valerie Kleid was having a pleasant night, just a cup of coffee, some dim light, and reading, her perfect night; the last thing she expected was her daughter bursting in via her key, soaking wet, and with two companions in tow.

"May! So nice to see you! I had no idea you were coming to visit! Oh, and you brought some friends too!" Exclaimed Valerie, a middle aged woman who looked like an older May, but with green eyes instead of gray, and slightly curled hair.

"Mom, we almost died." Explained May, a bit worried about the man from before.

"What happened then?" Asked Valerie, her demeanor changing instantly from joy to concern.

* * *

"Well, that's something…." Valerie muttered, a frightened look on her face.

"Yeah, sorry that our reunion was by accident…" Muttered May.

"No its fine, you're always welcome, Athena's the last person I want to be on the bad side of." Laughed Valerie, taking another sip of coffee, and moving to the apartment's living room, adjacent to the kitchen, and sitting on the couch. "So, how do you think you should proceed from here?"

"Well, flying would be faster, but this guy's already shown himself more than capable of finding us, and destroying us, in the air." Noted May. "Also, he probably knows by now that we're headed for their camp in Texas, so going straight south is probably what he's expecting."

"Well then, I have an idea." Announced Valerie. "Take a Greyhound, go from here to Moline to Des Moines, then to Omaha, then Oklahoma City, then San Antonio. After that, find the camp near there, should be pretty close, after all, the other camps are in close vicinity to major cities."

"Great plan, mom, I can see why Athena chose you, but first, can we get some rest?" Asked May.

"Of course dear, your room is just like you left it last time you visited." Assured Valerie.

* * *

"What do you need?" Groaned a groggy Laura, now clad in a white nightgown, and occupying a sleeping bag, next to Reiner, who had long gone to sleep.

"I'm looking at my demigod files, to get some clues on the demons." Explained May, looking through a file cabinet near her bed. "I have a ton of intel on any demigod who's big, I figure I can find a lead or two." She explained, rustling through "Apollo." "Lesse, Jon Schaffer, Hansi Kursch, Tobias Sammet…" She muttered. "No that doesn't work, and it isn't like Zeus gave me anything…" She sighed, before finally giving into fatigue and throwing herself on her bed, too tired to continue.

* * *

"Have you ever been to Moline?" Laura Asked May, as the drab farmland rolled by on the bus.

"Sure, my mortal mother grew up there, and my mortal grandparents still live around that area. Not much notable though, so I don't expect much trouble there, except if that storm psycho shows up again…" Explained May. "I went to stay with my grandparents quite a bit before being shipped off to Camp Half Blood, so I know my way around the whole Quad City Area."

"Quad City Area?" Asked Reiner, half listening the whole time.

"That's what we call the group of towns Moline is in." Explained May. "Doesn't make it any less boring though…"

"Beats my home town; Charleston: The Wholly Shitty." Laughed Laura. "It actively sucks there."

"Where did you grow up, Reiner?" Asked May, her ambivalence toward the son of Ares growing as the quest progressed.

"All the way in Germany, I know that isn't as common anymore, the gods are American these days." Reiner Said.

"Apollo still seems to visit Germany a good bit though…" Noted May.

"I'm still not sure why Ares chose my mom, she's a doctor…"

(Scene transition.)

"What the fuck are you?" Demanded Gaius, petrified at the spectacle before him.

"Miss Tish is, Miss Tish isn't, Miss Tish likes playing games!" Laughed Tish.

"All right, that's enough bullshit." Decided Gaius, drawing his imperial gold gladius and spatha, and charging at the girl, who dodged his hacking slashes effortlessly.

"Heh, you're slow!" Laughed Tish, as she countered with a ball of fire, which Gaius in turn dodged, and got in a quick hit.

"Ouch!" Cried Tish. "That's mean!" She brought down her umbrella handle, hoping to bean Gaius in the head, but the praetor was too quick, he forced her back, and got in another cut to Tish.

"Well, looks like we need to get more power!" Laughed Tish, as she fell back and knocked the heads off of a few of the bystanders she frozen, and promptly sprung back to her opponent.

"What the fuck?!" Demanded Gaius, shocked at her nonchalance at killing the bystanders.

"Miss Tish is a lot stronger now!" Declared Tish, as she once again brought down her umbrella by the handle.

"Nice try!" Countered Gaius, raising his swords in the same fashion. This time was different, though. Tish matched his strength. "What the hell?"

"Yay! Tish is strong!" Laughed Tish, as she came back in for another strike.

"Skill matters far more." Muttered Gaius, as he replaced his gladius with a shield, easily blocking the attempt, and getting in a good hit with his spatha.

"Now what? Looks like I'll be getting into full swing!" Declared Tish, as she unleashed fire all across the station, lightly grazing Gaius, but having the more positive side effect of beginning to thaw Xander and Sarah.

"Get 'er!" Shouted Xander, as he and Sarah both charged to Gaius' aid.

"Oh. Well…" Muttered Tish, as she shadow travelled out, but catching Gaius and Co. in it.

(Transition here.)

"Where are we?" Asked Sarah, taking in the warm night air, and noting the somewhat artistic design of the buildings around them, and a few people, looking a little laid back near them.

"Whoa man, that was some rad skydiving!" Declared a hippie-looking man near them, as he began to applaud them, a few others forming a crowd followed suit. "Welcome to Asheville, dudes!" The man finished, as the crowd dissipated.

"Well, I suppose that answers our question; Asheville, North Carolina." Determined Xander.

"Shit, we were blown all the way across the damn country." Sighed Gaius, burying his hands in his face. "How do we know that Tish girl isn't around the corner, either?"

"We don't. We'd better haul ass…" Agreed Xander.

"Where are we going though?" Asked Sarah. "We're a couple thousand miles off course.

"We're sailing through the gulf!" Declared Gaius, in a split second decision. "We'll go through the Carolinas, and into Georgia. From there, we'll get a boat on the gulf coast of Florida ASAP, and from there, we'll find a way across Texas."

"Sounds great, let's move." Agreed Sarah.

(Transition here.)

"Balam, we have reports that both Brian and Tish failed to neutralize their respective threats and have currently lost them." Said John, bursting into the demon's office.

"Hm, it would seem we underestimated these demigods, no matter, more agents shall win the day. I hereby declare that two new agents be sent to take care of them. You are one, and Katherine is the other, find her for debriefing." Ordered Balam.

"What's this?" Asked Katherine, a girl with bobbed brown hair and brown eyes clad in a green dress ripped at the knees, and holding an empty liquor bottle in her hand, in a thick southern accent.

"You and John are to join Brian and Tish on their errand; find any Greek or Roman demigods and kill them, six have been reported away from their camps." Explained Balam.

"Right away sir!" Agreed Katherine, as she and John left the office for their mission.

**A/N: Okay, I made Laura from Charleston just so I could use that pun, also, 3000 internets to anyone who can correctly name who the sons of Apollo listed are… And I promise to get to the sieges in the next update… Until next time!**


	4. Tripotlemus Hits Rock Bottom

**A/N: Back to updating my OC stories. Here we go with Chapter 4 (At long last!)**

* * *

"Moline Illinois, the boring capital of the world!" Declared May, as they disembarked from the Greyhound Station, and observed their surroundings. Just a few run down buildings, a chain-link fence, and the road.

"What's with this place?" Asked Reiner, unnerved by the sorry state of their surroundings.

"This is one of the worse parts of town; after the factories left in the seventies, a lot of it got run down, but there's still plenty to see around town, even if most of it sucks. I move we stop for ice cream before anything else." Explained May.

"I can get behind that!" Agreed Laura, with a laugh.

* * *

"So when do we leave for Des Moines?" Asked Laura, licking a cone of chocolate.

"Well according to the schedule, the next bus out doesn't leave until 11 a.m. tomorrow, so I guess we'd better find a place to crash, my grandparents still live here, so I suppose we'll start there. But our number one priority right now is to be prepared to fight any more demonic demigods." Declared May, as she made her way to the neighborhood where her grandparents lived.

* * *

"Well fuck; they're out for the weekend..." Groaned May, with her so-called "analytical sunglasses." Shades designed to input info and glean such information. Here, she connected to the net to check her grandparents' car's GPS. "Galesburg, they're probably spending time at a lake of some kind..." Noted May, with a sigh.

"Where do we go now?" Asked Reiner, a bit concerned.

"Relax, we can send an Iris message back to camp and..." Began Laura. "Oh wait..."

"Well, I suppose our best bet is to look around town; this area used to be an industry epicenter, so there's bound to be a few demigods, and by extension, a few minor spirits too." Decided May.

* * *

"The house of John Deere, son of Demeter." Explained May, as she took her two companions up to an 19th-century mansion, abandoned looking, but with the door still open, and enough of the house still accessible.

"Why's it so?... you know." Asked Reiner, with a confused frown.

"The house hasn't been lived in since over 100 years ago, and the various owners haven't been doing much to the property since. Thus, there isn't much left of it." May exposited, as she and Laura entered, Reiner in tow.

"Why are we going in here?" Asked Laura.

"I get the feeling we'll meet someone of a supernatural nature, and I really don't have any better leads." Said May, not particularly confident in her hunch.

"Great, more nymphs here to gawk at me, well Miss Mighty Mississippi, I don't give a damn anymore! You've said every demeaning, hurtful thing you could possibly have said. I am jaded! You have no power over me!" Shouted an unhinged looking man who was none other than the agricultural god Tripotlemus.

"Tripotlemus?" Inquired May, recognizing the god from her research.

"Yes, and if you'd leave and- wait, you aren't nymphs..."

"Nope, 100% demigods!" Laughed Reiner.

"Do you know anything about these god-demons?" Asked Laura.

"Maybe... But you ain't getting it until you three do a little something for me!" He cheered, his spirits raised by a sudden epiphany.

"What's that?" Inquired May, skeptical but desperate.

"Well you see, about four years ago, a fine demigod named Frank fixed my trademark chariot for me in Venice. For the interim, I was trotting the globe and spreading the word about farming! About three months ago though, I left my chariot parked in the street, after stopping to sample the locally grown food; to see how much in need the area was of my aid. Then some idiot mortals mistook it for a tractor that was recently stolen from some kind of travelling exhibit on farming at a museum not far from here. The worst part is that the farming here is doing just fine. No need for Tripotlemus!" The god lamented. "Anyway, I need you three to go to this museum, which I've been blocked from constantly by many hellhounds; I'm not the mightiest of gods you see... And get the chariot back for me, I'll say everything I know, and give out some drachma or denari, your choice.

"Sounds reasonable..." Agreed May. "Time to break into a museum."

* * *

"Greyhound sucks..." Groaned Sarah as the bus pulled into the Colombia Station, thoroughly tired from the experience.

"Stupid demon demigod..." Agreed Xander, as eager to leave as Sarah.

"Well at least we weren't killed..." Gaius quipped.

"At this point I wouldn't mind." Sighed Sarah as the Roman Trio disembarked from the bus.

"What kind of beasts might we find in Colombia, dare I ask?" Sarah inquired of their leader.

"I don't know; the southeast is a bit of a dry spot as far as monsters go. Mostly, it's New England and The Pacific Northwest. If anything, that shadow travel mishap may have been to our advantage." Noted Gaius.

"Well then, let's just look around town for a place to stay until the next bus." Moved Xander, as he ran toward's the city's heart.

* * *

"Is it just me, or do those statues look incredibly out of place?" Asked Gaius, as they were walking near an apartment complex, and noted some bronze warriors standing stagnant outside the building.

"Yeah, kind of like someone put them there long after the building was there..." Agreed Sarah.

"Um, guys." Muttered Xander as the statues sprung to life.

"Well, that certainly explains it..." Noted Sarah.

"I'll handle this." Resolved Xander, as he drew his cutlass and shield and faced the soldiers.

"Should we let him?" Asked Sarah, concerned.

"We'll see how this goes, we can jump in at any time." Reassured Gaius, watching Xander intently.

"Take that!" Xander laughed as he easily sheared through the first, and blocked a gladius swipe with his shield. A third automaton was his undoing however, and he was stabbed harshly in the back. "ARRRRRGH!"

"That's our cue." Muttered Gaius, as he drew his spatha and gladius and prepared to charge into battle, when bronze tipped shafts flew through the air and speared the automata, and a middle aged yet still very much attractive woman with bright red hair in a braid and wearing an impeccably fashionable skirt and cardigan walked out of the building.

"You three had better come inside." She said, as the trio followed her command.

* * *

"Are you a demigod?" Asked Gaius, as the woman brought them up into her opulent apartment, furnished tastefully with any modern convenience imaginable, and done in the most asthetically pleasing way possible. Clearly, the woman had a good deal of money.

"No dear, just a woman who can see straight through the mist." Explained the woman. "My daughter is a demigod however, last I heard she was questing. Though she's Greek, and I can already tell you three are Roman."

"Can you tell us what those things were?" Asked Gaius, still shocked from those machines.

"Well, I assume they were built by Demonic Vulcan, probably to hunt seers down. I was fairly certain that I'd be their target, so I got together with the complex's super; he's a son of Hephaestus, to build a mechanism to defend against them, hence why I could activate it." She elaborated.

"Thank you ms..." Began Sarah.

"Belmont." Answered the woman. "Claire Belmont."

* * *

"Chiron! Our reports are in! They indicate the presence of demonic demigod troops as close as Boston, and they're moving fast! They'll be here within days!" Shouted a young woman with pure terror in her eyes. She was slender, and had wavy dark blonde hair and honey eyes. She wore ripped denim shorts and a T shirt with the Vault Boy from Fallout on it, and had a bow and quiver of arrows on her back.

"Ivory, calm down, we have survived onslaughts much worse. We must remain vigilant, and do what we can until our spies return." Reassured Chiron.

"Well we can't do nothing!" Protested Ivory.

"We aren't; we'll send out scouting parties to stockpile resources immediately, and you will be part of an elite force dedicated to slowing the enemy progression. The time has come. Find Ace and Alejandra, they will be your allies on this quest; the siege of Camp Half Blood begins now.

* * *

"So, what did Chiron say to do?" Asked Ace, an athletic demigod with pitch black hair streaked with red and red eyes, wearing a black t shirt and jeans with vans and a leather jacket.

"Well, Ivory explained it as a mission to use our exceptional power to slow down the advancing demon demigod vanguard." Said Alejandra, who had been contacted by Ivory, and had found Ace second hand. Alejandra stood lean despite her average stature and had choppy white hair which covered her right eye, and icy blue eyes. She wore a dark blue t shirt, black jeans, and blue hightops.

"Sounds like a party, and it may be a good time to take my new techniques out for a spin!" Laughed Ace as he and Alejandra ran out to the camp's outer limits, where Ivory was waiting.

* * *

**A/N: So the siege begins! And why does Laura have a mortal mother? All will be revealed in time! And speaking of time, until next time!**


End file.
